Running Hope
by rinchan488
Summary: Humans were ruining the Planet. The Demons are almost gone. and no human form demons exist anymore. they have all faded into legend. so when one night 4 children are born with not only the sences of a demon but the tail wings claws and hoofs of thair animal counterparts no one is more surprised than the demons who are destined to protect them.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Crawling out of that nights den, I looked back. I was many days Journey from my home. I didnt like leaving my mate and pups behind, but i had no choice. there wasnt enough food to feed four dog demons in our terratory without drawing the attention of the humens.  
I turned away feeling the cold winter's wind bite at my fur. Not able to stay here any longer, I turned and started running. Feeling the cold wet snow beneath my paws. I would not be returning here anymore. It was too dangerous to stay in one place very long. I watched my paws hitting the earth my anger slowly faded. It was not the inu way to leave when there were new pups but i had to feed them. My instincts to protect and care would not fade for quite some time. Not until Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were big enouph to protect themselfs.

I stopped on a small overhang letting my bright gold eyes look over the winter wasteland that was my home, feeling the cold wind bite at my thick winter coat and the falling snow land on my back. I looked up to the crescent moon that was my familys namesake and howled.

Feeling the familiar bite of hunger I turned north, it was time to hunt. I walked at a brisk pace letting the sounds and smells of the land drift over me. I walked for about two hours before coming upon a familiar scent, a small herd of deer passed by here not too long ago heading for the tigers borders. I would have to be quick to catch them before they crossed it. They didn't like unexpected guests on they're lands.

I started running digging my claws into the snow and ice to increase my speed, feeling the icy wind bite at my eyes and the hunger in my stomach. As the scent got stronger I knew I would reach them before they crossed the border.

Seeing movement in the near distance I slowed my pace to a walk panting quietly as I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. It was a small herd, sporting only five. Two of the doe's were heavy with pregnancy but could easily outrun or injure me if I wasn't carful. The bucks were too dangerous to hunt when alone. It used to be that demons could take much larger forms and the most powerful could even make themselfs look human. but that was a thing of the past. now all that was left was those that could hide well. the inus the deer the tigers the birds and a couple of others. the only difference between them and normal animals was thair inteligence and markings. He sported one blue slash on each side of his muzzle, and though bigger than mortal animals. We are easier to spot.

I crouched down feeling the moisture of the ground on my underbelly. I watched and noticed a doe with a faun in the back of the herd. It was unusual too see fauns at this time of year. it was no older than a week, and was still slower than its parents. I moved closer to the herd on silent feet, using the skills learned through long practice. Getting as close to the faun as i dared. I stopped with my tail lowered and my head and body low to the ground to lower the chances of being seen. Though with my white coat it was unlikley.

Energy thrummed through my body in anticipation. All my senses hyperaware of everything around me. The faun being ignorant of my presence took a few steps away from its mother and toward me. It was what id been waiting for. I rocketed up after the faun. The herd separated frightened by my sudden appearance, and I was able to separate the faun from its mother. Dodging a kick to my face I snapped at its feet making it trip. As soon as it was down I savagely bit into its throat. It struggled but after some time the body went limp and I let go. I turned and tore into it with vengeance, it had been a wile since my last meal. It was a hard winter and I would have to carry it home. I ate my fill and kept my ears open for danger. being so clost to the tiger border i had to eat faster than id have liked but i couldnt chance a run in with them.

After eating as much as i could i picked up its body and moved away from the border. it was almost sunrise by the time i felt safe enough to rest and decided to sleep. i kicked snow over my kill to hide its scent and curled up in the snow under the branches of a evergreen and let the ever drifting snowfall cover me in an insulating blanket. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the decision

Waking up in the snow I stood and shook the ice from my fur. Yawning I stretched and Looked around noticing that it was almost sunset, and decided to get a drink. I headed southeast away from the tigers territories and toward the Ryota River.

When i was running I caught an odd scent, I turned south and deciding to investigate. Following the scent took me upriver near a human town.

When I arrived I witnessed something I had never seen before. A pack of humans were gathered around the side of the river holding up a creature that sent a jolt of surprise through me, and yelling to the sky.

The creature had the body of a baby human and the Black tail and ears of a Demon, it was wearing a Leather shirt that reached to below its feet with a piece of leather holding it closed. It was looking at me with Blue eyes and whimpering like a inu pup. 2 tiny fangs stuck out of its mouth.

I watched as the leader of the pack, a large male with golden hair approached the river and dropped the pup into the water. Without thinking I jumped into the water after it swimming with all I had. Hearing the yells of the humans I went faster getting swept up into the tide. I finally reached the crying pup grabbed onto the shirt on its back with my teeth, and started swimming towards the shore. Feeling a sudden pain in my left hind leg I yelped almost dropping the child in my mouth.

I swam as hard as I could without the use of my leg and after some effort pulled myself and the child onto the shore out of sight of the humans. The rivers current had taken us away from danger.

I looked down at the now silent girl and was astonished. My instincts told me she was a demon. My nose told my she was inu. When she grabbed my injured leg reflex had me growling until with a sudden flash the pain disapered. startled i jumped away from her and looked at my leg.

Though the blood was still there the injury was gone. All that was left was a sudden exaustion. I knew that i was looking at the first demon to have a human form, Though not how, and the knowledge that she needed protection. I couldnt understand any of this.

I licked the blood away from my healed leg and scented the girl exaustion as well as my own. i shook my fur of the water and made a decision.

I would take her home with me. It would not be easy, but my instincts wouldnt allow me to leave her behind. If i did i knew that the humans or even other demons would kill her. her power alone would be a death sentance. so with a sigh i growled and barked "whats one more misfit pup to take care of" and picked her up trotting twards the den i had slept in and the food waiting for us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*5 Years later*

Laughing I ran through the forest trying to keep quiet. My ears twitched with the sound of the wind in the tree's. I was masking my scent, Hoping it would give me the extra edge I needed to get away.

I yelped suddenly when somthing big knocked into me sending me rolling until I landed on my back. I glared at the inu on top of me. "youre on my tail Sesshomaru!" he looked back at his foot and i took the opportunity to push him off making him huff. we were only pups but I was still taller on two legs than he was on four. I stood and brushed off the dirt from my legs. "so how did you find me?" He let out a barking laugh "you got the scent thing down but you are too loud." I blinked, I hadnt thought of that.

Sesshomaru lifted his small silver muzzle to the sky and scented the air, "we should head back, I think we went too far."  
I looked around and didnt recognise anything. but with a change in the wind I caught a odd scent that had sesshomaru growling. I swished my tail and grinned. papa hadnt shown me what humans looked like, only thair scent, and I was curious.

"Dont even think about it Kagome." he barked "You know what father said. We are to head straight home if we scent humans." I hesitated but the curiousity was to great. With a Pulse of Youki I changed forms into a small black inu with blue eyes. I was a little smaller than sesshomaru in this form, which is why I used my two legged form more often. he was always so cocky about being a year older that I took any opportunity to show him up.

He gave a sigh and shook his head. he knew that I would go weather he came or not. "fine. We will go take a look. A quick look!" "but you have to be quiet this time!" I nodded my head in agreement.

He took the lead sence he had a better nose than me and we headed east. As we got closer the scent changed, I could smell meat that was cooked and cows that we were not to hunt and those fluffy stupid animals that papa had told us about but I couldnt remember the name of. my tail was wagging and my ears perked up as high as I could make them go. I was so excited! I looked over at Sesshomaru to find that he was looking to the right and slowing down. I stoped and followed his gaze. I froze with my eyes locked onto a little boy swinging around a stick with a rope attached too it. he looked older than I was. maby eight or so. he looked different than I expected he had black hair and a purple shirt.

"he doesnt look dangerous to me" I growled quietly to sesshomaru. he growled back" looks can be misleading." we backed off a bit and went behind a bush clump. "stay here, im going to make sure the coast is clear so we can go home before father knows we left his teratory. I sighed but obeyed. in matters of safty I had to obey papa and sesshomaru.

He waited until I had layed down then masked his scent and walked into the trees silently. I was always jelouse of papa and sesshomaru being able to do that. papa said that it was because they were always in the same form and had more practice. I had to learn in two forms so it would take me longer to master. I heard a snap behind me but desmised it as a forest animal until a handd closed over my muzzle and sliped a rope over my head. I yelped but the sound was muffled by the hand around my muzzle and looked up. It was the boy! "I always wanted a dog!" he said

AN:  
Thank you cherry11111 for the encouraging message! I wasnt going to continue this story until you sent that message changed my mind this chapter is for You. im looking for a co-author/beta to help me with this story. 


End file.
